


Happy Pills

by DinoBeann



Series: Dino's Haikyuu AU's [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Character Death, Doctor - Freeform, Kidnapped, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pills, happy pills, i dont rlly think this is sad, i suck at writting angst, idk really, im sorry if u cried, look at these shitty tags lmao, low chance of fluff, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinoBeann/pseuds/DinoBeann
Summary: [ON HIATUS UNTIL CONFINEMENT IS DONE SRRY NOT SRRY]I take my pills and I'm happy all the timeI'm happy all the timeI'm happy all the timeI love my girl but she ain't worth the priceShe ain't worth the priceNo, she ain't worth the priceInspired by the song: Happy Pills by Weathers
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Dino's Haikyuu AU's [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036413
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. .

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying something new.  
> There might be some triggering stuff maybe I'm not too sure yet but be careful and if you think you might be uncomfortable then please leave bc that isn't what I am trying to do and I don't want to make you uncomfortable. Enjoy~
> 
> no beta we die like men

* * *

-

***4 years ago***

_"4 young teenagers have been missing for a week now. Police say it could have been kidnapping or the kids just happened to run away. If you have seen any of these boys please contact the police._

_The first photo is Oikawa, then Suga, then Akaashi, then Kenma. In other news-"_

**-tv turns off-**

Iwaizumi turned off the tv so the others would be less anxious.

"It's been a week and they still haven't been found!" Kuroo says.

"Guys we should just wait for the police to find them" Daichi responded to him.

"Cmon Daichi, the police don't do shit in this town and you know it. They suck at their job and always catch the wrong criminals"

Bokuto says.

"Maybe they ran away?" Iwazumi said.

"If they ran away they would have told one of us obviously" to which Bokuto replied.

"What if they're dead already," Kuroo says.

"They aren't dead stop being dramatic," Daichi told the latter.

"I'm not being dramatic I'm being realistic" he snapped back.

"Guys stop fighting, the police will find them" Iwazumi buds in.

"It seems that I'm the only one who cares about them" Kuroo hissed.

"Bro, don't be like that, you know we all care for them and miss them," Bokuto says.

"Well, you guys aren't doing jackshit," He says standing up.

"Where the hell are you going" Iwaizumi stated.

"Sit your ass down Kuroo." Daichi got up to stop him.

"None of you, care that they've gone missing, all you talk about is how the police will find them. It's been one fucking week and the police still have no leads. If they can't find them then ill do it myself." Kuroo responded with tears forming in his eyes. He was really stressed because his friend and now crush, Kenma has gone missing. Nobody knew where they were and he was losing his mind.

"You're not the only one who misses them I know you miss akaashi-" he pointed to bokuto.

"-you miss Oikawa-" he pointed to Iwaizumi, "-you miss Kenma-" he points a kuroo's chest "-and I miss suga, but if we keeping yelling at each other and running away we won't be able to find them," he tells kuroo.

Kuroo looks up at him then back to the floor. He slowly makes his way to the couch and sits down with his hands on his head.

Bokuto makes his way over to him and sits beside him. H puts his hand on the latter's back and starts rubbing circles to calm him down.

"Don't worry bro, they're strong and they won't go down without a fight." Bokuto tries to lift his spirits, which was working a little because you can hear Kuroo chuckle.

"I just... I just really miss him" You can hear Kuroo's voice break.

"We'll get them back safe and sound," Iwaizumi says.

"We should leave at midnight," Daichi says

"What?" the three say in unison.

"We leave our houses and start looking for them at midnight" Daichi repeats himself.

"What are our parents going to say?" Iwaizumi questions.

"What they don't know won't hurt them" Kuroo smirks.

"Okay then, where will we actually go?" Iwaizumi asks.

The room becomes quiet for a moment.

"OH, We go back to the last place they were spotted!" Bokuto shouts. Kuroo fist bumps him.

"and where was that," Daichi asks this time.

"Kenma told me that they were taking a walk along the forest opening around like 9 pm," Kuroo said.

"Do we have to wait at midnight?" Iwaizumi asks.

"Yes, the police might find four buff dudes walking into the forest suspicious" Kuroo rolls his eyes and Bokuto chuckles."

"Better safe than sorry" Daichi replies.

"How will we get there anyway, It's like an hour's drive," Kuroo asks.

"We can use my car." Iwaizumi says.

"It settled then, we sleepover at Iwaizumi's house and then leave at midnight to go to the forest" Bokuto exclaims.

"Let's get some rest before we leave then," Daichi says as he gets up to get his sleeping bag.

"It's only 9:30 though," Kuroo said. He saw bokuto and Iwazumi get up from the couch.

"It's better to sleep early so you have more energy later on." Iwaizumi said as he was going upstairs.

"Dude just tries to sleep," Bokuto said to him while also getting into his sleeping bag.

"Fine, good night," Kuroo said to them.

"Night," they said in Unison.

Kuroo was lying on the couch but not sleeping. He couldn't stop thinking about Kenma and if he was okay.

He closed his eyes and started to think.

'Kenma please be okay'

'...'

'I can't live without you'

'...'

'Make sure the other three are okay as well'

'...'

'Are you safe'

'...No'

Kuroo fell asleep.

-

At last, it was finally midnight. The four boys were about to enter the car to go to the last known location of the missing teenagers. They hop into Iwaizumi's car and start driving. The roads ahead were almost empty. Most people knew not to drive at midnight especially because there were sketchy people everywhere. Luckily for the boys, they had some weapons like shovels, bats, and a crowbar that Bokuto found at the side of the road. "Are we there yet?" Bokuto asked.

No Bo, you've asked that 9 times in the last thirty minutes, I will tell you when we arrive" Iwaizumi told him. The car got silent again. Daichi decided to turn the radio on. The song "Happy Pills" was playing.

_"I take my pills and I'm happy all the time_

_I'm happy all the time_

_I'm happy all the time_

_I love my girl but she ain't worth the price_

_She ain't worth the price_

_No, she ain't worth the price"_

Iwaizumi continued to drive while the rest looked out the window at the passing trees. Soon enough the car stopped.

"We're here," Iwaizumi said while he hopped out of the car. Daichi followed him to the trunk of the car that held their weapons and flashlights. They all took one flashlight and one weapon, Bokuto took 'his' crowbar, Kuroo took a shovel, Daichi took the other shovel, and Iwaizumi took the bat. They started to walk to the opening of the forest.

"What happens if we don't find them?" Bokuto asks while kicking away some dead branches on the grass. "Let's not think about that" Iwaizumi mumbles. While they were looking around Kuroo spots something blue sticking out of the dirt. "Hey guys I think I found something," Kuroo says to them. As he was running to see what it was he steps on something.

**-crack-**

Something cracked and it wasn't a branch. He lifts his shoe to see what he stepped on and he sees a pale hand sticking out of the dirt. Kuroo knew what it was but he didn't want to admit it. The three boys ran towards him and looked where he was standing. Their expression dropped, the colour of their skin turned pale. They looked to the left to see other body parts sticking out of the ground. They were about to throw up but kept in. "Start digging" Kuroo yelled. The four boys threw away their flashlights and started digging up the ground. One by one they could see the love of their lives under a pile of dirt and some limbs cut off. Iwaizumi stopped digging first. He turned around and started throwing up. Next was Daichi. His hands were shaking, he quickly took his phone out and called the cops. His tears clouded his vision. Next, Bokuto. He dug until he could see the body he took him out the whole and held him close. "You aren't dead, your alive, speak to me please," every second that passed Bokuto wanted to scream. Last was Kuroo, staring at the dead body in front of him, tears pooling down his face. His first love was gone, and he couldn't save him. If only he was faster, if only he didn't let him go, if only.

The cops pulled over to the side of the road and saw the mess in front of them. In the distance, they could hear the ambulances coming.

* * *


	2. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -This was supposed to be in the last chapter, I'm too lazy to update the first soo here it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to add this in the first part but I didn't want to make it too long so I deleted it. Now I regret that so I have to re-write it. This is going to be short, like really really short. The next chapter will be a little longer maybe not idk yet. 
> 
> no beta we die like men and daichi
> 
> don't throw me in the pit yet ill update something soon. so spare me. *runs away*

* * *

**-4 years later-**

"Hey guys," Daichi said while taking a seat beside Iwaizumi. The four men went out and decide to go to a bar. It has been almost 5 years since the death of Kenma, Oikawa, Sugawara, and Akaashi. It was difficult to cope with the loss of their former loves but they would forever be in their hearts and always be remembered.

"Hey Daichi," Bokuto replied.

"Are you guys free next Saturday night?" Kuroo asked them.

"I am, but why," Iwaizumi said.

"I was thinking we could go to the movies and watch something" Kuroo responded to the latter.

"I can check my schedule," Daichi said as he was taking his phone out of his pocket.

"Hey, hey, hey! Let's watch a comedy" Bokuto screamed. 

"Action is always the best way to go" Kuroo nudged him.

"Comedy"

"Action"

"Comedy"

"Action"

"How about Godzilla" Iwaizumi chimed in the conversation.

"No," The three men said in unison.

"Why not?"

"We always watch it whenever we go to your house, and I'm also free next Saturday" Daichi said as he slid his phone into his back pocket.

"The news is on," The bartender said out of nowhere. The four men look up at the tv that was mounted on the wall

-

News Reporter: Four years ago there were many kidnappings of young teenage boys, the police never could find any leads, but today the police has found a lead. Video footage of four boys walking around when a white van pulled up beside them. Eight (8) men came out of the car and took the boys into the van while taking four (4) bodies out of the van. In the video, it shows the license plate of the vehicle. The police are now going to different car dealerships to find the rented van. If you have any information about these disappearances please contact the police. Now on to the weather.

Weather Man: Judging by the ski---- 

It felt like the world had just shifted. Hearing the news about the missing boys of 4 years ago brought back memories, starting from when they met until the day of their funerals. Their laughs echoed through their heads, their voice was music to their ears, and their smiles were so lovely and unforgettable. Their body deep underground, covered in dirt and whatnot. The lifeless bodies being rolled away in the ambulance, four coffins laying down beside each other. Families weeping over their sons/cousins/friends body. It was all coming back to them. But what if they were alive? Technically they didn't see the faces of the bodies, they threw their flashlights on the ground, it was midnight, and they were also super drowsy. And that's when it hit Kuroo. THEY COULD STILL BE ALIVE.

"Iwaizumi give me your keys and everybody follow me," Kuroo said quickly. Iwaizumi quickly handed him the keys and the four men quickly book it to Iwa's car. Kuroo quickly started the car and reversed out of the bar's parking lot and stepped on the gas pedal. 

"Bro, where are we going?" Bokuto asks.

"To the forest," He says speeding up the car. At this rate, they were going to get a ticket.

"What are you going to do there?" Daichi asked.

"Something we should have done four years ago" Kuroo mumbled, clenching his hands around the wheel, turning his knuckles white. Fortunately for him, Iwaizumi heard what he said.

"And what's that?" He asked while look out the window.

"Remember how we only reached the opening of the forest?" He asked pulling up to the forest. The three nodded, silently telling him to continue.

"When never really tried going into the forest, like what if there's a secret hideout or something," He explains whilst exiting the car, with the other three trailing behind him.

"So, you're implying that they are alive?" Daichi asked.

"Yes, Technically we couldn't see the body's face. We only assumed that it was...them" Kuroo replied.

"So if we look deeper into the forest, we might find something that leads us to them?" Iwaizumi questioned.

"Yes!" Kuroo said excitedly.

"Then what are we waiting for, Let's go," Bokuto said running into the forest.

"Bo, wait for us," Daichi said running after him. Iwaizumi started to run after Daichi.

"Wait for us, we're coming for you guys" Kuroo mumbled to himself.

* * *

"We've been walking for 10 minutes already," Bokuto says.

"Are we even close yet?" Iwaizumi chimed in.

"Kuroo how much longer," Daichi asked.

"Don't worry, we will find something soon" Kuroo said while walking backward with his hands behind his head.

"Kuroo, you shouldn'--" Iwaizumi was about to warn the boy but it was too late. Kuroo tripped over a branch and rolled backward down a hill.

"oof," Kuroo said as his back hit the grass underneath him.

"Kuroo, stay there we'll find a way down" Bokuto yells to him. He gets a thumbs up from the latter in return.

Kuroo got up and turned around to see a huge gray building with cracks in its wall and vines hanging down the building. It looked like an abandoned hospital. Two things were strange in that situation. 1. Why was there an abandoned hospital in the middle of a forest, and 2? Why were the lights on? Before Kuroo could question it further the three other men came down the hill.

"Guys do you see that," Kuroo said pointing to the gray building.

"Uh, yeah but why are the lights on?" Bokuto asks.

"Maybe there is someone there," Iwaizumi says. Before they could say something else, they saw the door to the entrance open. Someone got pushed out and the door closed quickly after. The person stood up and walked over to a stump to sit down. When the four men saw who it was their eyes widen and quickly ran to the person. It was

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger just for you <3  
> -  
> I have the urge to put them all in one big polyamory relationship, but I must suppress the urge. AAAAAAA.  
> -  
> Also always read the tags bc I will update them each time I upload a chapter. There might be trigger warnings and I don't want the readers to be u n c o m f y.   
> -  
> I was going to add a part where Bokuto finds an owl and takes a picture with it, But that would be too happy right? euheueeh I'm such a horrible person.  
> -  
> Comment b/c it really makes my day and leave kudos ig


End file.
